


always.

by seungblossom



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, and here we are, i started it at 1am, i think, its 3am, minimo, this is just pure softness nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungblossom/pseuds/seungblossom
Summary: jungmo drags minhee out for milkshakes at 3am.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	always.

**Author's Note:**

> HI i impulsively started this at 1am the other day and decided to finish it tonight so here we go sjjdbd before u read i do have a small playlist of songs i listened to while writing that should help set the mood!! i hope you all enjoy 🥰
> 
> playlist:  
> 3:00am - finding hope  
> ghost of you - 5sos  
> way back home - j_ust  
> how’m i doing - eric nam  
> superhero - lauv  
> a long night - hyuk  
> rain - paul kim  
> circles - post malone  
> new york - wh3n, bol4  
> falling - chase atlantic  
> breathe - lauv

**_mini <3_ **

_mini_

_hey mini_

_m i n i_

_are you awake_

_no_

_:(_

_jungmo it’s 3am for_

_crying_ _out loud_

_then why are you_ _awake 👀_

_don’t change the_

_subject 🤨_

_why are YOU awake_

_i can’t sleep_

_wanna get coffee 😆_

_what part of “it’s 3am”_

_didn’t_ _you get_

_cmonnn 🥺_

_don’t do that_

_🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺_

_mogu...._

_🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺_

_🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺_

_OKAY FINE_

_:D_

_but no coffee. we can get_

_milkshakes or something_

_D:_

_we have school tomorrow,_

_if we drink coffee, we’ll_

_be up all night_

_fineeee 😒 loser_

_you’re supposed to be_

_my hyung 🙄 act_

_like it_

_i’m perfectly responsible!!_

_and i’m 5’0_

_i’ll meet you outside_ _in 10_

* * *

jungmo knows there’s something minhee isn’t telling him. minhee probably knows he knows too, and that only makes jungmo more frustrated. 

they’d known each other forever. he couldn’t remember a time where minhee wasn’t in his life. it was always jungmo and minhee. minhee and jungmo. they ate together, walked to school together, had classes together. they knew everything about each other. nothing was secret between them. 

nothing. not even how they felt about each other. 

jungmo pushes his finished milkshake to the side, placing his arms on the table and resting his head on them, watching minhee as the younger boy scrolls through his phone. 

minhee who jungmo dragged out for milkshakes at 3am, just because. minhee who knows jungmo is watching him, and yet chooses to say nothing. minhee. minhee, who jungmo was in love with. minhee, who was in love with jungmo. 

it was silly really. the thing between them. it drove their friends insane. god, it drove everyone that knew them insane. 

they had always been jungmo and minhee. minhee and jungmo. but at some point, they became minhee and jungmo, two idiots too oblivious to realise they were in love with each other. 

or at least, that’s how their friends would describe them. they were wrong though. jungmo knew. and he knew minhee knew as well. there was little you could hide from someone you’d known your entire life. 

jungmo had never told this to anyone. he could only imagine the response. 

why don’t you do something then? why don’t you confess? if you’re in love with each other then what’s the problem? 

jungmo had asked himself those questions. over and over. recently, more than usual. to the point where he’d been having trouble sleeping. 

because jungmo simply didn’t know why. he loved what he had with minhee now. why should that have to change? he didn’t need anything else. or so he’d thought. 

the purple haired boy is pulled back to reality when minhee makes a noise of surprise. jungmo follows his gaze to the window, where raindrops are now falling against the panes. 

“ahh” jungmo sighs softly. 

“we didn’t bring an umbrella” minhee mumbles. 

“mm”

“mm”

they sit in silence for a moment, watching the raindrops hit the window panes. the faint sounds of them falling mixing with the hum of the coffee machine. 

it’s minhee who breaks the silence. he speaks quietly, as if someone would overhear them, despite them being the only people in the shop at that moment. 

“are you gonna tell me why you dragged me here then?” 

jungmo meets minhee’s gaze. his eyes don’t give anything away. or they wouldn’t, if it had been anyone but jungmo staring into them. but jungmo sees it. the well concealed concern. the worry. his chest clenches, but jungmo doesn’t waver. 

“maybe. if you tell me why you were awake at 3am” the older boy says, holding minhee’s gaze. 

minhee doesn’t flinch, probably expecting that response. “you say it as if you weren’t also wide awake” he mumbles. 

jungmo shrugs, resuming his previous position, gazing up at minhee. 

minhee sighs, placing his phone face down, before mirroring jungmo’s pose. 

they watch each other, like that. at some point, jungmo taps minhee’s foot with his own and minhee retaliates by tangling their legs together. 

“mini” jungmo says a few minutes later, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“mogu” minhee answers, blinking softly. 

the older boy only smiles giddily in reply, his eyes disappearing into crescents. 

if you were to ask jungmo how long they spent like that; well he wouldn’t tell you. but his answer was definitely “not long enough”

when the rain finally stops, they get up to leave. the barista barely registers them leaving, blinking in and out of sleep behind the counter. 

they hold hands on their way back to the dorms, jungmo loosely intertwining their fingers. they did that sometimes, when they were alone. when no one else was there to question it. 

“i think i’m in love with you” 

jungmo doesn’t know how far they are from the dorms when he hears minhee’s whispered confession. he doesn’t say anything, only gripping the younger boy’s hand tighter. 

when they finally reach the dorms, neither of them make a move to leave. they stand in the dim light, side by side, hand in hand, the faint sounds of traffic in the distance.

“i know” jungmo says quietly, after what felt like an eternity “me too.” 

but minhee already knows. because they’re minhee and jungmo. jungmo and minhee. they always had been. and they always would be. 

jungmo doesn’t know what will happen tomorrow. but he’s not worried about that.

and if they stay like that, holding hands, watching the sun eventually appear on the horizon, then no one has to know. 


End file.
